Las Crónicas de Croonskans
by Strascream
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando nosotros estamos mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione? Pues es que Croonskans esta viviendo algunas aventuras. Este fic lo hice yo con un amigo mio que no quizó hacerse una cuenta.
1. Bombas en el callejon Diagon

Cambienel nombre de nuestro prontagonista pro "Croonskans" porque ya lo tenía escritoasí en la mayor parte del capitulo. No se si en el siguiente lo cambiare, creo que me gusta así.

* * *

><p>"Señora Figg, no quiero irme" decía en su mente Croonskans mientras veía que su vieja ama telefoneaba al Callejón Diagon, para ir mañana a vender Gatos-Kneazels.<p>

Pero Croonskans tenía un plan, nada lo separaría de la vieja y cariñosa señora Figg. Corrió hacía el teléfono, escaló por la silla al lado del teléfono.

-Gatos, hora de asaltar el Callejón Diagon.-les dijo Croonskans a tres de sus amigos gatos.

* * *

><p><em>9:00 A.M: Callejón Diagon.<em>

-Bien, Rojo uno en posición.-decía Rojo 1, un gato de pelaje Gris-Verde, con un ojo azul y otro verde, a través de un radio.

-Rojo2 en posición.-dijo Rojo 2, un gato de pelaje dorado, con ojos negros, penetrantes, a través de otro radio.

-Rojo Tres, en posición.- dijo Rojo 3, un gato de pelaje plateado con ojos azules, a través de otro radio.

-¡Bombas de leche para gatos, activadas!-dijeron los tres amigos de Croonskans al unísono.

_En un lugar desconocido_

* * *

><p>-Bien, al parecer mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección.-dijo Croonskans oculto entre las sombras de una oficina, con una silla con un escritorio y una sola lámpara que iluminaba el centro del mismo.<p>

Estaba frene a un monitor de tres pantallas que daban la ubicación de sus tres agentes.

Entonces, el gato se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento, Rojo 2 está…

* * *

><p>-Rojo 2 está atrapado-dijo Rojo 1 a su otro compañero.<p>

-Tenemos que sacarlo-le respondió su compañero peliplateado.

Después de correr un rato, aparecieron un gran grupo de magos policías: un grupo aparte de Aurores, que se encargaban de las minorías legales.

-No se permiten animales sin dueño.-dijo con una voz grave el que estaba liderando el grupo.

-Entonces a ver que pueden hacer con nuestro entrenamiento en… ¡Kneazel Fu!-dijeron los dos agentes gato al unísono, levantándose a dos patas y haciendo posiciones de karate.

Ambos gatos se volvieron a poner a cuatro patas, se abrazaron y dijeron-¡Torbellino Kneazel!- ambos empezaron a girar como un taladro en dirección al grupo de magos policías.

Todos los magos policías saltaron por los aires y cayeron al suelo.

-Ayúdenme, Rojo 1 y 3.-dijo Rojo 2, con un pie debajo de la bomba. Cuando llegaron, los tres gatos trataron de sacar a su amigo de ahí, pero fue imposible.

-Esperen, se desactivar la bomba.-dijo Rojo 2 con un brillo en la cara. Se puso a teclear el sistema de la bomba y esta se desactivó.

_En el angar de los cuarteles de Croonskans_

Los cuarteles de Croonskans eran algo raros, estaban decorados al estilo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con cohetes con diseño de camuflaje y todo eso.

-Bien, al parecer nuestra misión no se ha cumplido.-decía Croonskans con la mirada baja.

Entonces dos ninjas aparecieron de nada, agarraron a Croonskans y se lo llevaron de los cuarteles, antes de irse, un ninja dejo una granada….

* * *

><p>Los cuarteles volaron en pedazos. Entre los escombros, aparecieron Rojo 1, 2, y 3.<p>

-¡¿Croonskans, donde estas?-gritaron al unísono, viendo como su líder era secuestrado por los ninjas.

Esta idea la tuvimos yo y mi amigo (y co-creador del fanfic) SB no les revelare su nombre, así me lo pidió el). Bueno espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto. A mi y a SB se nos curiran que es lo que pasa después de que a Croonskans los secuestran los ninjas, pero hasta entonces, ¡Adiós! :D


	2. Escape y nueva captura

Croonskans despertó, estaba atado con unos grilletes sin cadenas, pegados a la pared, estaba en una habitación oscura, con una puerta que tenía una ventana con barrotes, dejando entrar unas líneas de luz. Se preguntó "¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?"

Entonces, vio una bola de disco. Esta tenía escrito "No tocar con la lengua; si lo hace, la bola de disco se volverá más grande".

Croonskans se lo pensó un segundo… "Que importa" le bajó importancia al asunto y tocó la bola de disco con la lengua. Esta se hizo tan grande, que rompió el techo de la celda, Croonskans saltó la pared con su agilidad de gato. Aterrizó al otro lado, vio el aspecto del pasillo que seguía adelante: al parecer estaba en algún tipo de base secreta. Corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta que decía "Cuarto de cámaras".

"Qué bueno que tengo esto" pensó mientras sacaba de su espalda, como un caricatura, una bola de estambre. La miró y entonces, extrañamente empezó a decir "preciosa, preciosa, preciosa"

_En Japón"_

Unos gatos empezaron a decir "preciosa, preciosa, preciosa"

_Devuelta con Croonskans_

De entre la codicia de quedarse la bola de estambre, una imagen apareció en la mente de Croonskans: el Equipo Rojo. Aquellos, gatos, sus amigos, lo necesitaban: Arrojói la bola de estambre por la puerta del cuarto de cámaras y dos segundos después, se oyeron gritos, y golpes.

Una vez que Croonskans entró en el cuarto de cámara, vio que todos los gatos estaban inconcientes y con moretones. Vio en las pantallas una salida en un lugar que tenía escrito digitalmente "Angar 5"

Volvió acorrer hasta hallar el lugar. Entonces aparecieron 10.000 ninjas, armados con katanas y shurikens, todos se lanzaron contra Croonskans y este, lanzó una bomba somnífera: u gas transparente, inundó el angar. Todos los ninjas cayeron, mientras Croonskans estaba de pie, triunfante, pensando "Que bueno que los Gatos-Kneazels somos inmunes a cosas que interrumpan las funciones del cuerpo como el somnífero"

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta del angar, al estilo de la Pantera Rosa. Hasta llegar a la puerta del angar y psarla, siguió caminado y entonces vio que estaba caminando… ¡En medio del aire!

Cayó, mirando hacia abajo, mientras trataba de sacar algo de su espalda, como hacia siempre, pero no encontraba nada. Exclamó:-¡No ahí nada, los odio Strascream y SB!

_Abajo en tierra firme_

-Ahora depositare esta cesta con este cojín muy cómodo sin razón aparente.-decía la dueña de la tienda de mascotas del callejón Diagon.

Curiosamente, croonskans cayó en esa cesta.

-¡Ay, pero que gatito tan lindo!-decía la dueña de la tienda mientras tomaba la cesta, con Croonskans dentro, mientras este decía "¡Nooooooooooooooooo!"mientras la puerta de la tienda se cerraba.


End file.
